


Look at Me Different

by raidelle



Series: The Beauty of Him [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is a difficult man to love.But Prompto loves him anyway.





	Look at Me Different

**Author's Note:**

> Shiva's tits, I found it hard to write this one. I do hope I got Prompto's voice right.
> 
> (Un-beta'd so please forgive any mistakes you find. ^^)

Noctis Lucis Caelum is difficult to love.

There I said it.

It’s easy to be attracted to him, sure. I mean, have you seen him? Dark hair, pale skin, and blue, blue eyes the color of a starry midnight sky -- what’s not to like?

But it’s hard to get past that veneer (thanks for the word, Ignis) of indifference that he’s been hiding behind for years. I mean, when you’re someone important, people around you have like, a default setting. They treat you different. Not bad different, just, you know. Different. They don’t act like themselves. What more if you’re royalty, right? And if you’re as shy as Noct, I guess it’s hard to be around people who don’t seem to be able to treat you like a normal person.

So Noct also has a default setting around others: cold and aloof.

If and when you get past that, then and only then will you see just how much more there is to him. To the Prince. To the Chosen King. But he doesn’t really like us -- me, especially -- calling him all of that.

Anyway. As I was saying. Even if all he wants to do most of the time is fish and take long naps, there really are a lot of things to love about Noct.

He’s loyal, he’s determined, he’s stubborn in his beliefs (I asked Ignis for a better word and he said “steadfast”), and he tries so hard to protect the people he loves. He’s the first to admit his shortcomings, and then he makes painstaking efforts to overcome them because he doesn’t want to disappoint those who are counting on him.

He also has the biggest, most caring of hearts. He might not know how to express all of those feelings, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not capable of them. Noct is probably the most loving person I know. But maybe I’m biased because he’s my best friend.

(He’s also adorably awkward, but don’t tell him I said that.)

What I love most about him, though, is that he doesn’t make me feel like we’re from two different worlds. When he looks at me, I feel like all he sees is me. Just me. The real me. And I don’t have to hide anything, insecurities and all.

Because even after all this time, there are still moments when I feel like I don’t belong by his side. Like I would wake up one day and instead of being on the road with him, and Ignis and Gladio, I’ll be in my room in an empty house that threatens to swallow me whole.

With Noct, I don’t always have to be my cheerful, goofy self. There’s no need for walls or any kind of pretension with him. He would act like he’s annoyed at me at unleashing all of the “feels” when we stay up all night and just talk, but he’ll smile at me in that way that I love -- just a tiny upward curve of his lips that lights up his beautiful eyes -- and I’ll know that he understands.

Because he can be himself with me, too.

I look at him and I don’t see a prince. I see a son who misses his parents, who were taken from him too soon. A boy who craves the love of a mother and the approval of his father. A brother who wants to do right by his friends. A young man who tries his best, every single day, to live up to the expectations of those around him.

I see Noctis Lucis Caelum, who likes to fish and loves to sleep. Noctis who plays video games well into the night and says “Just one more level” until it’s already morning and there are no more levels to play. Noctis who hates vegetables and always finds even the tiniest bit of a carrot that Ignis has mixed into our food for the night. Noctis who makes bad puns. Noctis who cares deeply but doesn’t know how to show it most of the time.

I see Noctis Lucis Caelum who gives and gives with his entire being. Noctis who loves Ignis and Gladio in equal measure, like the older brothers who annoy him to no end but still respect and admire and aspire to be like, someday.

Noctis Lucis Caelum who loves me. Prompto Argentum. With all of his adorably awkward heart and pure soul.

He looks at me different. And I love him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)


End file.
